Plus jamais comme avant
by Lovelyrainbow-x
Summary: OS sur Edward&Bella! AH. Charlie obtient toujours ce qu'il veux même aux détriments de la principale concerné. Heureusement Edward est là !


Les personnages [ blablabla ] Stephenie Meyer.

Merci de laisser une petite review.

BOnne LEcture.

* * *

_Des cris._

_Un claquement de porte._

_Des pas précipités._

_Des pleurs._

_Un coup de poing._

_Un autre._

_Un sifflement de douleur._

_Des pas précipités._

_Réconfort._

_Respiration paisible._

_Plus jamais comme avant._

**Bella Swan était un petit bout de femme au fort caractère mais très sensible. Elle vivait seule chez son père Charlie. Bella avait emménagée lui suite au décès de sa mère il y a maintenant quatre ans de ça. C'est ainsi qu'elle rencontra son meilleur ami et amour impossible Edward Cullen. De quelques mois son ainé, il avait une tête et demi de plus qu'elle. Ses yeux étaient couleur topaze et ses cheveux d'un brun - roux cuivré. Charlie Swan avait un meilleur ami. Billy Black. Billy avait un fils, Jacob. Le rêve de Charlie était de voir sa petite fille sortir avec le fils de son meilleur ami. Charlie Swan avait toujours ce qu'il désirait. C'est pourquoi Jacob et Bella formaient un couple au grand damn de celle ci. **

**Bella aimait porté les affaires trop ample pour elle de son meilleur ami. Et sous ces vêtements trop grand pour elle se trouvais une jeune femme très sexy. Edward n'allait jamais sans Bella et inversement. C'était ainsi. Et bien qu'ils fut amoureux réciproquement ils n'avaient jamais partagé un baisé. Edward était de bonne famille et bien éduquer. Jamais il n'aurais embrassé l'amour de sa vie si elle avait un compagnon.**

**Jacob ne supportait plus cette situation. Il y avait beaucoup de fille à ses pieds. Il était plutôt grand, mais moins qu'Edward. Par contre il avait beaucoup plus de muscles, résultat de cinq heures de musculation par semaine. Jacob en avait par dessus la tête de passer après Edward et il était persuadé être tromper. Bella passer tout son temps avec Edward et parfois avec Alice, la soeur d'Edward. Plus petite de taille que Bella, des cheveux noir corbeau qui partaient dans tout les sens et survolté à tout bout de champs. Jacob n'aimait pas les amis de sa copine. Il était persuadé qu'ils se moquaient de lui dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui il se rendis assez remonté chez Bella. Il l'avait invité au cinéma et elle avait prétexté être malade. Mensonge pensait-il. **

**Charlie Swan ouvra la porte de sa petite maison alors qu'on y cognait durement. **

_**- Jacob, mon garçon. Je suis content que tu soit là.**_

**En effet, Alice et Edward étaient - encore - chez lui. Bella avait été malade hier et donc c'est amis étaient venu lui rendre visite pour voir si elle allait mieux. Ce qui était le cas malgré le petit rhum persistant.**

_**- Charlie. Bella est là ?**_

_**- Oui elle est dans sa chambre. Je t'en pris entre.**_

**Jacob entra et se dirigea de ses grand pas jusqu'à la chambre de Bella qui se trouvait à l'étage.**

**Bella était allongé dans les bras d'Edward ce qui eu le don d'agacer un peu plus Jacob. Bella toussait un peu mais riait avec Edward au frasque d'Alice qui dansait et chantait sur une chanson qui lui était inconnu.**

_**- Je veux parler avec Bella.**_

**Alice, Edward et Bella étaient énervé. Même pas de "Bonjour excuser moi de vous déranger." "Pourrais-je parler à Bella s'il vous plait." Non une simple phrase mal poli.**

**Edward embrassa Bella sur le front et Alice lui sauta dessus lui claquant un bisou sur la joue. Le frère et la soeur descendirent à la cuisine tout en gratifiant le fils de Billy Black d'un regard noir. Charlie était installé sur le canapé devant son match de baseball comme à son habitude.**

_**- Charlie vous voulez manger ou boire quelque chose ? Demanda Alice.**_

_**- Oui je veux bien un sandwich et une bière Alice, merci.**_

**Charlie devait l'avouer même si il appréciait que très peu qu' Edward et Alice fussent souvent chez lui, ils étaient très serviable et lui faisait même à manger.**

_**- Jacob arrête ça immédiatement. Je te l'interdis. Retire ce que tu viens de dire.**_

_**- Et puis quoi encore. T'es qui pour me donner des ordres. **_

_**- Quelqu'un de mieux élevé que toi faut-il croire.**_

_**- Quoi ? Nan mais tu n'es qu'une petite putain. Je sais que tu me fait cocu. **_

_**- Jacob ça suffit maintenant.**_

_**- Aller c'est bon je te laisse, va te faire baiser par ce con salle chienne.**_

**Jacob et Bella se disputaient et Jacob était très dur dans ses paroles. Charlie Swan était vraiment en colère contre lui. Certes Edward et Bella étaient très proche mais on ne traité pas sa petite fille unique ainsi. On entendis une porte claquer puis des pas précipités dans les escaliers. C'était Jacob qui descendais. Après cela on entendis Bella pleurer très fort. Jacob se pris un coup de poing de la part d'Edward. **

_**- Tu n'a pas à traité Bella de la sorte. Ni aucune filles d'ailleurs.**_

**Edward lui donna un autre coup de poing et celui ci siffla de douleur. Il voulu lui en mettre un aussi mais Charlie Swan l'en empêcha.**

_**- Tu me déçoit Jacob. J'en parlerais à ton père crois moi. Je ne veux plus te voir ici. Aller va-t-en.**_

**Edward, partis dans la chambre de Bella à pas précipité. Il l'a retrouva en boule par terre à côté de son lit. Cette vision lui déchira le coeur. Jacob n'avait pas à lui parler ainsi. Il pris sa meilleure amie sans ses bras et elle s'y accrocha comme si il était sa bouée de sauvetage. Il la porta et il fit en sorte qu'ils s'allonge sur le lit, sous les couvertures. Au chaud.**

_**- Chut Bella. Arrête de pleurer. Il mérite pas que tu pleur pour lui. **_

_**- Mais mais.**_

_**- Bella ce qu'il t'a dit est faux.**_

_**- Non c'est vrai je suis une ...**_

_**- Rien du tout. Tout ce qu'il a dit est faux tu entend. TOUT - EST - FAUX.**_

_**- D'accord je te crois.**_

_**- Merci.**_

**Les pleurs de Bella cessèrent. Et elle s'endormie. Sa respiration était calme. **

**Vers dix huit heure trente Alice monta réveillé les deux adolecents.**

_**- Edward; Bella c'est l'heure du dîner. **_

_**- Hum ok.**_

**Alice descendis à la cuisine, le torchons toujours sur l'épaule.**

_**- Ça va mieux ma Bella. **_

_**- Oui. Répondit-elle avec un franc sourire franc. Comment ça pourrait aller mal. Je ne suis plus avec Jacob.**_

**Elle le regarda avec plein de sous-entendus. Edward compris. Bien sur. Il ne leur suffisait - très souvent - que de se regarder droit dans les yeux pour comprendre l'autre. Les mots n'étaient pas forcément nécessaire. **

**Bella se mis à califourchon sur Edward. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux puis Edward resserra sa prise autour du corps de Bella et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Amoureusement. Sensuellement. Passionnément. **

_**- Je t'aime. Chuchota Edward à Bella.**_

_**- Je t'aime. Répondit naturellement Bella.**_

_**- Pour toujours.**_

**Charlie qui était monté chercher les jeunes qui ne descendaient pas vis la scène de A à Z. Il s'en était douté qu'entre Jacob et Bella ça ne marcherais pas. C'était Edward depuis le début et sa sera toujours Edward. Il souffla. Il se sentais mal d'avoir forcé Bella à sortir avec Jacob. Il lui avait fait du chantage et l'avait presque harcelé - presque -. Il devait s'excuser. **

**Il frappa doucement à la porte alors qu'Edward et Bella partageaient un autre baiser endiabler. Ils se retournèrent vers Charlie. Les joues rouges. **

_**- Alice m'a demandé d'aller vous chercher. Et hum. Je suis désolé pour tout. Jacob et tout le reste. **_

**Charlie redescendit à la cuisine où Alice était déjà assise.**

**C'est sur tout ce serai plus comme avant. Bella et Edward seront pleinement heureux. **

* * *

Alors ?

A Bientôt pour un nouvel OS.

Dydy


End file.
